Darkness
Darkness is the main antagonist in the first Pajama Sam. Appearance Darkness is portrayed in two different ways. In the first issue of Pajama Man and his actual appearance. Comic Appearance In the #1 issue of Pajama Man, Darkness is seen as a monstrous villain with dark shades, pale green gloves, and a tuxedo. His goal is to shut off all the lights in the world, placing it in darkness forever. Working from an abandoned power plant, Darkness has created a Blackout Generator with which he will carry out his plan. Just as he is about to pull a lever and activate the machine, Pajama Man steps in to save the day. Darkness cowers in fear as he is hit with the rays of the Illuminator Mark 5, Pajama Man's trusty flashlight. After being stunned, Darkness is sucked into Pajama Man's Portable Bad Guy Containment Unit. Real Appearance Darkness is actually a lonely shadow living in Sam's closet. Because he only comes out at night when everyone is asleep, he has no one to play with. When Darkness is confronted by Sam, he informs him of his predicament and sorrowfully awaits being trapped in a lunchbox. Sam sees his loneliness and agrees to play a game of Cheese and Crackers with him. Darkness loses but he is happy to have a new friend. Pajama Sam in "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Due to Sam's fear sleeping in the dark and knowing that Darkness lives inside his closet, Sam decides to conquer of his fear by fighting and capturing Darkness (putting him in Sam's lunchbox after he defeats him). When Sam finally confronts Darkness, he declares he is to here to vanquish him and Darkness asks if that is fun. Sam reveals that he is here to defeat him and contain him in his lunchbox and Darkness realizes that's not fun at all. After Sam reveals he is doing this so he would not be afraid of him, Darkness reveals he will be the one afraid due to being captured. Darkness reveals that nobody ever comes to play with him at all mostly because when he is awake, everybody else is asleep. Sam sees his loneliness and agrees to play games with him. They proceed with a game of Cheese and Crackers. Darkness loses but is happy to have a new friend. Sam then decides he has to go home before his mom realize he is missing, but promises Darkness that he will come back to play with him whenever he wishes (even the following night). Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Darkness has a cameo on a picture in the Board Room. Darkness also has a cameo as part of the puzzle side-quest if the puzzle shows him instead of Carrot. Name There is some discrepancy over what Darkness' name is. Throughout the game, he is always verbally referred to as Darkness. There are rare occasions however, where his name is spelled Dark and D. Ness. This would imply that his name is actually Dark Ness. Gallery Darkness Comic.png|Darkness in the comics. Darkness Confronted.png|Darkness tells his dilemma. Darkness Game.png|Darkness and Sam play a game of Cheese and Crackers. Darkness End.png|Darkness smiles at his new friend. Category:Pajama Sam in "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Characters Category:Pajama Sam Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Pajama Sam's Games to Play on Any Day Characters Category:Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Characters Category:Villains Category:Males